warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Appelvachts fanfictions/ Kort Verhaal/ Vaarwel Voor Altijd
Hoi , welkom bij mijn fanfiction! Dit is een kort verhaal, met als hoofdpersonen Blijpoot, Roodpoot en Zonvlam van de LuchtClan. Ik en vrienden van Roblox hebben dit verhaal gemaakt in een roleplaygame van Warrior Cats, en ik heb besloten het ook op de wiki te zetten. (De LuchtClan is eigenlijk de SkyClan uit de boeken) thumb|255px|dit is het kamp. (link naar de Clans komt binnenkort) Hoofdstuk 1 (Zonvlam's oogpunt) 'Ga niet het kamp uit!' riep Zonvlam haar jong, Roodkit na. 'Oke!' riep hij. Toen trippelde hij met zijn vriendin Cremekit naar het riviertje dat door het kamp stroomde. Het was een mooie, zonnige dag in Groenblad, en Zonvlam en de moederkatten gingen de hele dag relaxen. De hoge wanden van het kamp maakten het moeilijk voor roofdieren om erin te komen. De uitgang van het kamp was ook op de rotswand. 'Doe niets gevaarlijks!' riep ze daarna. 'Zullen we niet doen, mama.' miauwde Roodkit lief. 'Ga maar spelen.' Zonvlam raakte met haar staart Roodkits oor aan. 'Ik ga misschien op patrouille. Als ik er niet ben, ga dan maar naar Nachtstorm.' Roodkit en Cremekit knikten. Nachtstorm was de moeder van Cremekit en Brokkelkit. 'Zonvlam!' riep de commandant, Lichtroos. 'Wil je mee op patrouille om de geurmarkeringen te verversen? We moeten ervoor zorgen dat die honden die Hertsprong en Maanvacht gedood hebben niet terug zullen komen.' Zonvlam knikte. 'Ja, graag! Wie gaan er nog meer mee?' Lichtroos wenkte een paar katten. 'Nachtklauw en Zwartvel.' Zonvlam hield haar kop schuin. 'Hoezo Zwartvel? Hij is toch de medicijnkatleerling.' Een stem achter haar miauwde: 'Hij heeft ook als krijger getraind.' Het was de medicijnkat, Witpels. 'Hij gaat kijken of er ook nog kruiden te vinden zijn.' Zonvlam knikte. Toen volgde ze de commandant en haar patrouille naar LuchtClan's territorium. Het was vol bomen, want LuchtClankatten konden hoog springen. 'Goed. Rotsster wil dat we kijken voor een teken dat de honden er nog zijn. Ondertussen kunnen jullie de grens markeren.' miauwde Lichtroos. Zonvlam knikte. Ze liep langs de grens die het dichtsbij de tweebeenplaats was, en keek goed. Ze hoorde wel geblaf, en het miauwen van de Tweebeenplaatskatten. 'Lichtroos, de honden zijn er nog.' miauwde ze. 'Dat zou een slecht teken zijn. Onze krijgervoorouders, zullen ons een teken sturen wast me moeten doen.' miauwde ze. Zonvlam zuchtte. Lichtroos geloofde altijd dat er teken zou komen. Zonvlam ging de grens nog markeren, en ving daarna een vogel. 'Goed gedaan!' riep Zwartvel naar haar. Na een tijdje vertrok Lichtroos' patrouille weer naar het kamp. 'Mama!' riep Roodkit blij toen de patrouille in het kamp was. Blijkit, Zonvlam's dochter, kwam de kraamkamer uit. 'Je bent terug!' riep ze blij. 'Ja, ik ben terug. Hebben jullie honger? Want ik heb prooi meegebracht.' De kittens sprongen blij in het rond. 'Ja!' riepen ze. Zonvlam glimlachte en legde de twee vogels die ze had gevangen op de grond. De kittens liepen blij naar de prooi toe, en Zonvlam besefte dat haar jongen over een paar dagen leerling zouden worden. Hoofdstuk 2 (Zonvlam's oogpunt) Die nacht, gingen de jongen weer spelen. 'Niet te lang, he!' riep Nachtstorm. De kittens zuchtten. 'Jullie hoeven niet te zeggen wat wij doen! We stoppen wanneer we moe zijn.' riep Brokkelkit eigenwijs. De hele nacht speelden de kittens maar door, en zelfs in de regen. 'Nou, wij gaan lekker naar binnen! Krijgers moeten ook slapen.' Meteen rende Roodkit toen naar de kraamkamer. 'Oke! Dan ben ik morgen fit genoeg om op patrouille te gaan!' Zonvlam lachte. 'Je bent daar nog te jong voor. Maar over een paar dagen ben je leerling.' Zonvlam bracht eerst de andere jongen naar binnen, en ging toen slapen. Ze kreeg een droom. 'Zonvlam..' miauwde een stem. Toen verscheen er een goudkleurige kater. 'Strohart!' riep ze blij. Strohart was vroeger Zonvlam's partner geweest. Ze hadden twee kittens gekregen, maar zij stierven de dag erna aan groenhoest, net als hun vader. Nu was Zonvlam's partner Schelpvacht. 'Zorg goed voor je jongen.' miauwde hij zacht. 'Later kun je er niet meer voor hen zijn.' Zonvlam keek haar voormalige partner sip aan. 'Ik zal er altijd voor hen zijn! Tot mijn dood!' Toen besefte ze wat er zou gebeuren. 'Oh.' Ze zag haar kittens al voor zich, boven haar dode lichaam. 'Heeft het iets met de honden te maken?' vroeg Zonvlam. 'Nee.' miauwde een nieuwe stem. Het was Zonvlam's moeder, Zachtwolk. Haar witte vacht glinsterde in het maanlicht terwijl ze sprak. 'Het is iets, wat niemand kan verslaan. Sneller dan de snelste kat.' Toen verdwenen de katten, de droom, en Zonwolk werd weer wakker. Het was nog steeds nacht, en het kamp zag er verlaten uit. Witpels was alleen nog buiten, en ze keek naar de Zilverpels. Rotssters patrouille was tegen de honden aan het vechten, en Witpels maakte zich waarschijnlijk zorgen om hen. 'Hallo, Zonvlam.' miauwde Witpels vriendelijk. Witpels was Zonvlam's zus. 'Je wordt al oud.. Als ik jou was, zou ik nadat je jongen leerling worden, oudste worden.' Zonvlam keek haar verbaasd aan en schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee. Ik wil mijn Clan tot mijn dood dienen. Als oudste zou dat nooit kunnen.' Witpels zuchtte. 'Je zult niet altijd krijger kunnen blijven.' miauwde ze, en verdween in haar hol. 'Rotsster is gestorven!' riep Lichtroos ineens nadat ze op de hogesteen gesprongen was.'Hij kon niet ontsnappen van de hond die hem achterna zat. Ik zal nu leider worden. Mijn commandant wordt Nachtklauw.' Lichtroos keek Nachtklauw aan. 'Accepteer je dat?' 'Ja.' Nachtklauw keek haar nieuwe leider aan. 'Dan moet ik naar de Fluisterende Grot* toe om mijn negen levens te ontvangen. Witpels?' miauwde Lichtroos. De witte medicijnkat verscheen weer uit haar hol. 'Ja?' vroeg ze. 'Rotsster is gestorven. Jij moet met mij naar de Fluisterende Grot.' De witte poes knikte. Daarna gingen de twee katten het kamp uit. De krijgers begonnen met elkaar te fluisteren. 'Zullen de honden een bedeiging vormen? vroeg een magere poes. Zonvlam zuchtte, en ging de kraamkamer weer in. Ze installeerde zich naast de slapende jongen, en viel in slaap. *Fluisterende grot is de Maansteen/Maanpoel voor de LuchtClan. Hoofdstuk 3 (Zonvlam's oogpunt) De volgende ochtend werd Zonvlam rustig wakker. Nachtstorm's kittens lagen te snurken, En haar eigen jongen ook. De bruine cyperse moederkat rekte zich uit en ging de kraamkamer uit. Iedereen had gerouwd om Rotsster, maar de katten hadden zijn lijk niet terug kunnen brengen. Nachtklauw kwam op haar af lopen. 'Ik wil Roodkit en Blijkit graag zien.' miauwde de commandant. Zonvlam knikte. 'Kom.' miauwde ze zacht. 'Blijkit, Roodkit?' murmelde Nachtklauw. Blijkit en Roodkit werden wakker. 'Ja?' vroegen ze. 'Jullie worden vandaag leerling.' Roodkits ogen gingen wijd open. 'Echt?' vroeg hij opgewonden. 'Ja.' miauwde Zonvlam trots. 'Joepieee!' riep Roodkit, en rende de kraamkamer uit. Hij sprong blij in het rond, terwijl zijn zusje rustiger deed. Zonvlam rekte zich uit, en liep achter het opgewonden katertje aan. 'Kalmeer een beetje.' snorde ze. Daarna gaf ze hem een liefdevol tikje op zijn oor. Roodkit giechelde. 'Okee.' piepte hij. Toen rende hij door het riviertje. 'Kittens.' snorde Nachtstorm die naast haar ging staan. Zonvlam knikte terwijl ze glimlachend naar haar spelende jong keek. 'Alles zal voor mij veranderen wanneer ik weer krijger word.' zuchtte Zonvlam. Nachtstorm knikte. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Hogesteen voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Lichtster. Roodkit was meteen al weer moe en was de kraamkamer in gegaan. Blijkit sprong naar buiten, voor de Hogesteen. 'Wakker worden, Roodkit.' murmelde Zonvlam en duwde hem zachtjes een paar keer. 'Vandaag zullen twee kittens leerling worden.' hoorde Zonvlam Lichtster al zeggen. 'Blijkit, Roodkit, kom naar voren.' Zonvlam stak haar kop naar buiten en zag dat Lichtster richting de kraamkamer keek. 'Waar is hij?' vroeg ze, een beetje ongeduldig. 'Hij slaapt weer!' miauwde ze. Lichtster zwaaide ongeduldig met haar staart. 'Wek hem dan!' siste ze. Zonvlam glimlachte. 'Heb ik geprobeerd. Maar hij slaapt als een roos.' Lichtster zuchtte, en toen ging zij samen met Nachtklauw en Zonvlam de kraamkamer binnen. 'Wakker worden!' riep Lichtster. Roodkit schrok wakker. 'Word ik leerling?' vroeg hij opgewonden. 'Ja.' miauwde Lichtster. 'En toen moesten wij je wakker maken.' zuchtte Nachtklauw. 'Nou en, later we die ceremonie nou maar doen.' mompelde Lichtster. 'Blijkit, Roodkit, totdat jullie je krijgersnaam verdienen, zullen jullie bekend staan als Blijpoot en Roodpoot. Jullie mentors worden Nachtklauw en Hartvacht.' Zonvlam keek trots hoe haar jongen hun mentor's neuzen aanraakten. 'Blijpoot! Roodpoot! Blijpoot! Roodpoot!' riep de Clan. Schelpvacht en Zonvlam riepen het hardst van allemaal. 'Ik ben trots op jullie.' prees Schelpvacht zijn jongen. 'We zullen de beste leerlingen zijn!' riep Blijpoot. 'Dat weet ik zeker.' miauwde Schelpvacht. Toen draaide Lichtster zich om naar Zonvlam. 'Witpels zegt dat het beter voor jou is om oudste te worden.' begon ze. 'Accepteer je het om oudste te worden?' Zonvlam schudde haar hoofd. 'Ik wil met Clan met al mijn kracht dienen, en tot mijn dood. Als oudste zal ik dat nooit kunnen doen, en dat heb ik Witpels verteld.' Lichtster knikte. 'Dat is een goede reden. Witpels, je kunt je zuster niet dwingen oudste te worden. In alle Clans werd altijd al zelf bepaald of je oudste werd. En Zonvlam heeft die keuze voor zichzelf gemaakt.' Witpels knikte. Maar Zonvlam kon zien dat ze haar alleen maar wou helpen. Zonvlams twee jongen liepen het kamp uit, achter hun mentors aan. Zonvlam wist zeker dat ze de beste krijgers ooit zouden worden. Hoofdstuk 4 (Roodpoot en Blijpoots oogpunt) Roodpoot trippelde achter zijn mentor, Hartvacht, aan. 'Vandaag gaan we eerst het territorium bekijken.' miauwde Hartvacht. Roodpoot sprong blij in het rond. 'Joehoe!' riep hij. In het kamp zag hij Blijpoot humeurig rondlopen. 'Waarom mos halen?' gromde ze. Roodpoot haalde zijn schouders op en liep achter Hartvacht aan. 'We gaan naar het Donderpad. Het gevaarlijkste plekje in ons territorium.' miauwde Hartvacht. Roodpoot knikte. Dat wist hij. 'Ik wil het zien!' riep hij. Hartvacht wenkte hem, en liep vooruit. Toen kwamen ze bij het donderpad. 'Wow!' riep Roodpoot, en zette zijn poot op het harde spul, en wou erop lopen. 'STOP!' schreeuwde Hartvacht in paniek. Geschrokken draaide Roodpoot zich om. 'Wat is er?' Hartvacht rende woedend naar zijn leerling toe. 'Je mag nooit een donderpad op gaan! Op een donderpad zijn er monsters en zij kunnen een kat, en zelfs tweebenen doden.' zei hij streng. Roodpoot zweeg. 'Laten we net doen alsof er niets gebeurd is.' stelde Hartvacht voor. Roodpoot knikte. 'Oke.' miauwde hij zacht. 'We gaan nu naar de grens,' miauwde Hartvacht alsof er niets gebeurd was, 'daar ga je leren hoe je de grenzen moet markeren.' Roodpoot liep weer achter azijn mentor aan. 'Dit,' miauwde Hartvacht, 'is de grens met de tweebeenplaats. Laatst zijn er honden, die een bedrieging voor ons vormen gekomen.' Roodpoot knikte, en huiverde. 'Die honden hadden Rotsster toch gedood?' miauwde hij. Hartvacht knikte. 'Kom. Nu gaan we nu naar het trainingsveldje, waar alle leerlingen trainen.' Dezelfde dag moest Blijpoot van haar mentor, nieuw mos halen voor de oudsten en hen op teken controleren. 'Nachtklauw!' siste Blijpoot. 'Ik wil iets leuks doen, zoals Roodpoot!' Nachtklauw schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee. Mos halen en de oudsten controleren is de leukste leerlingentaak die ik ken.' miauwde ze. Blijpoots mond viel open. 'Nou, ik vind het niet leuk! Ik wil leren jagen, en vechten. Niet mosbedden verschonen en oudsten op teken controleren!' 'O.' Nachtklauw keek naar de grond. 'Ik ben de slechtste mentor die er maar is!' siste ze. Blijpoot voelde zich schuldig. Nu had ze haar mentor laten geloven dat ze niet een goede mentor was. 'Ik vind jou de beste mentor die er is.' miauwde Blijpoot, en likte haar. 'V......vind je dat echt?' miauwde ze. 'Weet je, toen ik nog een jonge krijger was, kreeg ik op een dag mijn eerste leerling. Door mijn brute trainingen was hij een grote vijand van de Clan geworden.' Blijpoot had medelijden met de zwarte poes. 'Dat kan jouw schuld niet zijn! Jij bent een van de beste krijgers die ik ken.' miauwde Blijpoot. Nachtklauw glimlachte. 'Kom mee. We gaan trainen. Spikkelpoot doet de oudsten wel.' Blijpoot gniffelde. Spikkelpoot haattte het om de oudsten te controleren op teken. Daarna volgde ze haar mentor naar het trainingsveldje. Roodpoot en Eikelpoot waren er ook. Blijpoot was eigenlijk een beteje verliefd op Eikelpoot, maar zijn zus was Spikkelpoot, en zij wou dat haar broer partner werd met een kat "die het waard was". Maar Spikkelpoot was de grootste trut die ze kende. 'Kom je, Blijpoot? vroeg Nachtklauw. 'Je kunt zometeen alles wat je geleerd hebt aan Brokkelkit en Cremekit laten zien. ' Blijpoot knikte. Brokkelkit en Cremekit zouden dat leuk vinden. 'Laat maar zien wat je kunt.' miauwde Nachtklauw, en maakte zich klaar voor een aanval. Blijpoot sprong bovenop Nachtklauw. Met haar klauwtjes maakte ze een snee boven haar mentor's neus. 'Blijpoot!' siste ze. Blijpoot keek verbaasd. 'Wat is er?' piepte ze. 'Je mag geen klauwen gebruiken bij de trainingen. We willen geen verwondingen.' miauwde ze met een knipoog. Hoofdstuk 5 (Zonvlam's oogpunt) Zonvlam droeg haar eekhoorn het kamp van de LuchtClan binnen. 'Zonvlam!' piepten Cremekit en Brokkelkit bij. 'Mogen wij die hebben?' vroeg Cremekit, en keek haar heel lief aan. Zonvlam schudde haar hoofd. 'Nee, die is van mij.' miauwde ze. Brokkelkit keek haar boos aan. 'Maar we hebben honger! En mama zei dat kittens en oudsten en moederkatten eerst gevoed moeten worden.' piepte hij. Zonvlam lachte, en miauwde: 'Grapje. Je kent al veel van de krijgscode, Brokkelkit.' miauwde Zonvlam, en legde de eekhoorn neer voor Cremekit's poten. 'Jammie! Eekhoorn is mijn lievelingsprooi!' piepte ze. Zonvlam glimlachte. 'Geniet er maar van. maar deel wel met je broertje.' Cremekit knikte en Zonvlam liep nara haar eigen jongen die aan het spelen waren voor het leerlingenhol. 'Hoi mama!' riepen Blijpoot en Roodpoot toen ze haar aan zagen komen. 'Hoe was jullie eerste dag als leerling?' vroeg ze. 'Leuk!' riepen ze allebei. 'Nachtklauw heeft me leren vechten.' miauwde Blijpoot trots. 'En Hartvacht liet mij het territorium zien!' riep Roodpoot opgewonden. 'Jullie zijn de beste leerlingen die ik ken.' snorde Zonvlam. 'Pak maar wat prooi van de hoop. De oudsten en kittens hebben al gegeten.' Blijpoot en Roodpoot knikten en liepen naar de hoop verse prooi. Daar praatten ze nog even met hun vader en gingen toen bij Spikkelpoot en Eikelpoot zitten. De volgende ochtend stond Zonvlam vroeg op. Het was een mooie dag voor een vroege jacht, dacht ze. 'Ga je weer eens vroeg op jacht?' vroeg Zwartvel, die wat kruiden naar de oudsten bracht. 'Ja.' miauwde ze. Zwartvel glimlachte. 'Dat deed je ook altijd voordat je naar de kraamkamer ging.' Zonvlan knikte. 'Ik weet het. Maar ik zal mijn leven als moederkat missen.' Zwartvel keek haar begripvol aan. 'Dat had ik ook toen SterrenClan wou dat ik medicijnkatleerling werd.' De twee katten praatten nog even door en daarna gingen ze verder met wat ze deden. Zwartvel ging naar de oudsten, en Zonvlam ging naar buiten. Ze liep richting het donderpad, en sprong in een boom. In de boom ernaast was een bijennest, dus daar bleef ze uit de buurt van. Toen zag ze een groot konijn. Zonvlam maakte zich klaar om te springen, en dacht dat ze het konijn aan de oudsten kon geven. Toen sprong ze de boom uit, om hopelijk op het konijn te landen. Maar ze was net iets te vroeg, dus sprintte het konijn naar donderpad. Zonvlam racete erachteraan, zich niet bewust van het risico dat ze nam. Het konijn was te snel, en stak het donderpad in een paar seconden over. En dus bleef Zonvlam uitgeput op het vreemde zwarte pad staan. Toen hoorde ze ineens het aanstanjagende gebrul van een monster. Ze keek bang om zich heen, en zag dat het glimmende beest van rechts kwam. Ze bevroor even, maar probeerde drie seconden later toch nog weg te rennen. Maar ze was te laat. Het monster reed over haar heen, en liet haar achter in een plas bloed. 'Ah..... Waarom...... ging ik.... het donderpad..... toch op?' kreunde ze, en het lukte haar om op haar poten te staan. Ze hinkte het donderpad af, en viel neer bij een struik. 'Roodpoot..... Blijpoot.... Jullie moeten het zonder mij doen....' murmelde ze, en stierf even later. Hoofdstuk 6 (Blijpoots Oogpunt) Blijpoot was aan het spelen met Roodpoot toen Zonvlam's lichaam door Zwartvel en Lichtster het kamp in werd gedragen. Zelf had ze het niet in de gaten, maar Roodpoot stopte ineens en keek naar iets achter haar. 'Wat is er?' vroeg Blijpoot. Roodpoot rende weg. Blijpoot draaide zich ook om , en verstijfde. Zonvlam. Ze was dood. Blijpoot rende erheen. 'NEE!' jammerde ze. Witpels kwam naar buiten, met spinnenwebben in haar mond. Maar toen ze bij het lijk kwam, let ze het vallen. 'Alsjeblieft! Word wakker!' smeekte Blijpoot. Schelpvacht ging bij zijn dochter staan. 'Ze is dood. Ze zal haar ogen nooit meer open doen.' Blijpoot huilde. Toen pakte ze het spinrag van Witpels. 'Hé!' riep Witpels, en klonk beledigd. Toen legde Blijpoot het spinrag op Zonvlam's wonden. 'Blijpoot, het heeft geen nut.' miauwde Nachtstorm. 'Geef.... nooit op!' hijgde Blijpoot terwijl ze het spinrag op de wonden deed. Schelpvacht en Roodpoot probeerden haar weg te trekken. 'LAAT ME LOS!' krijste Blijpoot. Ze krabde in haar vader's gezicht. 'Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen zich verzamelen onder de Luchtrots* voor een Clanvergadering!' riep Lichtster. Schelpvacht, Roodpoot en Zwartvel liepen weg van Zonvlam's lijk en gingen onder de Luchtrots staan. Witpels en Blijpoot bleven bij het lijk. 'Waarom moest zij sterven? Waarom niet ik?' Witpels ging naast haar zitten. 'Iedereen sterft op een bepaald moment. Niemand kan dat veranderen. Alleen onze voorouders.' Blijpoot was nog steeds verdrietig. Toen viel er ineens een laatste blad uit een boom op Blijpoot's neus. Witpels keek er geintresseerd naar, terwijl Blijpoot haar hoofd schudde. 'Het was een teken.... van Zonvlam.' murmelde Witpels. Blijpoot keek haar tante's kant op. 'Je moet leren leven zonder Zonvlam. Je kunt niet altijd om haar rouwen.' Blijpoot keek verward haar kant op, en rende het leerlingenhol in. Hoofdstuk 7 (Roodpoot's oogpunt)